Dangerous Game
by xfool
Summary: Final Chapter! What will happen to the baby?
1. Dangerous Game

**Author: xfool**

**Title: Dangerous Game**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, blah…blah…blah.  The song used is "Dangerous Game" from the musical "Jekyll and Hyde" and I don't own that either.  I am a poor college student, please don't sue – I have nothing to offer.**

**Author's Note(s): This is my first songfic, hopefully it turns out good…I have decided to not continue with my other story "I Know You, I Love You" so if anyone would like to give it a good home let me know (sorry, but I just don't have any ideas).  Reviews are welcome, hope you enjoy…**

**Dangerous Game**

_I feel your fingers brushing my shoulder…Your tempting touch as it tingles my spine…Watching your eyes as they invade my soul…Forbidden pleasures, I'm afraid to make mine…_

            Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie let out a long sigh as she stared at the ceiling.  Today she would tell him how she feels.  No more wondering.  No wishing or longing.  She **was going to tell him…no more stalling.  With bound determination, she went to the bathroom to start her shower.  Ten minutes later she was putting on her shoes when there was a knock at her door.  Opening it, she saw him on the other side.  Stepping aside, she allowed him to come in.  He sat on her couch, his head bent down, arms resting on his knees.  He lifted his head and for a moment, their eyes met.  He started to speak but she put her hand up, silencing him.  She went to her coffee table and sat across from him, taking his hands into hers and looked directly at him, tears threatening to fall.**

_At the touch of your hand…At the sound of your voice…At the moment your eyes meet mine.  I am out of my mind I am out of control full of feelings I can't define…_

            "When we met, I knew that you and I were destined to be together.  Life has thrown us so many curveballs, given us so many missed chances.  Every time I look into your eyes, I see a man with a broken heart.  And I know the cause.  Me.  I don't know how to fix the porcelain that is your heart but I refuse to miss this one chance.  I love you.  I am in love with you.  So completely that it scares me.  You are my other half and without you I am nothing…" she trailed off, fighting her emotions.

_It's a sin with no name like a tiger to tame and my senses proclaim it's a dangerous game…_

            "Everything in me says this is meant to be.  I know when you are near me…when you leave your office.  Your voice is a comfort to me.  Every time something is wrong I hear you…telling me that everything will turn out okay.  Your smile turns my knees to jelly and every time you look at me I feel nervous.  No one has ever made me feel like that, and it scares me.   But the danger in losing what we have…in losing YOU… now looms in my mind…telling me not to risk anything.  I have been hurt so many times before…"

_A darker dream that has no ending…something unreal that you want to be true…A strange romance out of a mystery tale…The frightened princess doesn't know what to do…Does she just run away?  Does she risk it and stay? _

            She let go of his hands, and whispering "I'm sorry" fled the apartment.  He stood.  "Mac wait, we can make this work…"  But she was gone before he could finish.  

_Either way there's no way to win…All I know is I'm lost and I'm counting the cost…My emotions are in a spin..._

            She started her car, and not knowing where she was going, ended up at the wall.  She sat on a bench, silently processing what she had said and done.  She stood up and walked to a familiar spot, running her finger over the familiar engraving.  "Thank you," she said to no one but the name.

_And though no one's to blame…It's a crime and a shame…But it's true all the same…It's a dangerous game…_

            Driving back she thought.  "What am I doing?" she asked the empty car.  "Love is so dangerous.  Am I willing to sacrifice everything to be with him?  What I feel is a crime…what about my career?  What do I do?  Should I go back and be with him like my heart is saying, or leave and never look back like my head is saying?"  Her thoughts poured out like the tears that were running down her face.  

_No one speaks, not one word…All the words are in our eyes…Silence speaks loud and clear all the words we want to hear…_

            Hours had passed since she left him in her living room.  When she walked in, he stared intently into her eyes and everything he wanted to say was said through the fear and love she saw in his eyes.  He took her hands and led her over to her couch.  "Sit," he ordered.  "Sarah, I love you.  I need you.  I don't know when this feeling overtook me but it kills me to see you and not know if you feel the same.  But now I do, and we are going to make this work.  We have to or the pain will kill us.  I came over this morning to tell you how I feel but you beat me to it…"

_At the touch of your hand at the sound of your voice…At the moment your eyes meet mine…I am out of my mind…I am out of control…Full of feelings I can't define…It's a sin with no name like a tiger to tame…And though no one's to blame…It's a crime and a shame…And the angels proclaim it's a dangerous game…._

_            His eyes never left hers as their lips met.  "No matter what the consequences, no matter what happens to us, our love will flourish.  We get through life's obstacles together.  My biggest fear is losing you…in every possible way.  I love you so much that it hurts to think of what my life was without you.  Please don't leave me.  You have no idea what you do to me.  I would give up everything for one night with you…"_

            She placed her finger on his lips, adding to the intimacy of the moment.  "I know," she whispered.  "I am so sorry for leaving like that…"  
            "Shhh…it's ok, I knew that you'd be back…" he replied as he wiped her tear away, staring intensely into her eyes, happy that she returned to him.

            She smiled.  "You seem so sure of that."  
            "Yeah, it's one of my annoying personality traits…"

            She became serious.  "We still have to talk, you know.  Not now but soon."

            "We will.  I promise you we will."

_Such a dangerous game…_

Well….what did you think?  Good?  Bad?  Ugly?  Sequel – worthy?  Let me know: CrjAIC@aol.com      THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. I Feel You

**Author: xfool**

**Title: Dangerous Game: I Feel You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, 'nuff said.   The song used is "I Feel You" by Three Doors Down and it's from their new CD, "Away From the Sun" which I highly recommend.**

**Author Note(s): All of the reviews have been great!  Here's chapter 2, and if enough people like this I'll make another chapter… In chapter 1, I didn't tell you who she was talking to, but hopefully I gave enough hints as to the identity of the man… Still confused?  It's ok, email me (CrjAIC@aol.com) and I'll tell ya who he is… And now, on with the show…ENJOY **

**I Feel You**

            Mac woke up to the sound of his rhythmic breathing and the feel of his body against hers.  She lay there, taking in the peacefulness of the moment, allowing the sunlight to warm her and thinking about all that had happened in the past few days.  They went from friends, to acquaintances to lovers all in a matter of a week.  The quiet got to her and her thoughts overtook her mind.

_They gave me a life that's not so easy to live… And then they sent me on my way… I've left my love and forgot my dreams… And lost them all along the way… _

            "What are you thinking about?" he whispered into her ear, breaking her concentration.  She smiled and turned her body to face him.

            "My life…our life…" she said as she ran her fingers down his face, stroking his cheek gently.

            "What about your life?"  His tone serious, eyes making her feel vulnerable.

            "About how I messed up…about how I am afraid that I will mess this up…"

_Those are little things you say… When words mean so much… You never back down… When they all shy away… You always listen to me… _

_            "Stop thinking like that.  Nothing you do will mess this up.  I want you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that everything will work out," his brown eyes showing his concern and love._

_What do I get to get me through the sleepless nights?... And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?... And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this… That's what I feel and I feel you… _

_            "I know, but that fear is always there.  I have had so many sleepless nights worrying about…"_

            He pulled her tighter to him.  "Worrying about what?"

            She sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  "About why I have had so many failed relationships.  What does that say about me?"

            "It says nothing.   Failed relationships are a part of life.  I will be here, your friends at work will be here.  We aren't leaving anytime soon."

            She used her free hand to wipe away her tears, the other never left the comfort of his hands.

            "Please don't cry Sarah.  It hurts me so much to see you like this.  Open up and let me in."

            "I have been alone all of my life…I need you to hold me…I need to feel you…"

_This ain't no bed of nails…But there not roses just the same… But God this road can be long… Another endless day, another seven hundred miles… Will take me further from my home… _

_            He moved over, allowing her to fit against him.  "This will be a long journey.  But I think all of this will be worth it.  It's time to stop walking on glass around each other.  If we want this to work, we put in everything we can.  I don't want to lose you…" he paused to control his voice.  "I don't want you to stay if you feel pressured, but I want to make sure that if you do leave you will look back…"_

_Those are little things you say… When words mean so much…You never back down… When they all shy away… You always listen to me… _

_            She smiled, "I am not going anywhere."_

_What do I get to get me through the sleepless nights?.... And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?... And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this… Is what I feel and I feel you… _

_            She closed her eyes, falling asleep to the beat of his heart.  He heard her breathing become even and deep and he knew that exhaustion overtook her.  He held her close, watching her sleep and thinking about what had just happened._

_What do I get to get me through the sleepless nights?... And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?... And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this…_

_            He closed his eyes, knowing for the first time that someone loved him with everything they had.  He brushed a strand of hair off her face, noticing how peaceful she looked.  "I promise, Sarah.  I will never leave you.  Sweet dreams.  I love you," he whispered into her ear.  Moments later he started to fall asleep, and tightened his hold on her, making sure she felt safe.  Just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep he thought her could hear her whisper, "I love you too."_

_Is what I feel and I feel you…_


	3. To the Moon and Back

**Author: xfool**

**Disclaimer: same sh*t different story, I don't own this song, "To the Moon and Back" by Savage Garden**

**Title: The Moon And Back**

**Author Notes(s): Okay, here is the third part of this story, it is supposed to take place a few months after the first chapter in case you needed or wanted a reference in time…Also, in chapter 2 I said brown eyes when I meant to write BLUE(yet another hint! Please tell me you have a general idea as to who this man is…) All flashbacks will be in CAPS.  Hope you like this one!  If you have any ideas for songs, please let me know 'cause I'm running out of good, romantic songs!  Thanks!**

**The Moon And Back**

_She's taking her time making up the reasons…To justify all the hurt inside…_

            "He left Harriet," Mac said through mixed emotions.  "I told him I was pregnant and he left…I don't know what to do, I thought he loved me…I thought he would love this child.  I guess I was wrong…"

            "Oh Mac, don't think like that.  You two have only been intimate for, what, two or three months?  Give him time…When I told Bud he was excited but also scared and angry.  He's never told me why…"

            "But why did he leave?  I sat him down and told him…He knew I wasn't feeling well and when I told him he blew up at me…"

(FLASHBACK)

            "MAC, WHAT'S WRONG?"  HE ASKED, SUDDENLY BECOMING VERY NERVOUS AND FRIGHTENED.

            "NOTHING, I JUST NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.  I WENT TO THE DOCTOR TODAY AND FOUND OUT WHY I HAVE BEEN SO TIRED."

            "IT'S NOT MONO RIGHT?  'CAUSE THEN I WOULD HAVE TO WONDER ABOUT WHO ELSE YOU'VE BEEN KISSING."

            "NO IT'S NOT THAT…I'M PREGNANT."

            HE JUMPED UP, HIS EYES SUDDENLY FILLED WITH ANGER.  "YOU GET ME ALL WORRIED ABOUT NOTHING?  GOD SARAH!  I THOUGHT THIS WAS A LIFE OR DEATH KIND OF THING, NOT SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THIS!"

            SHE SLOWLY STOOD, ALLOWING THE DIZZYNESS TO SUBSIDE.  "WELL I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHILD IS GOING TO BE SUCH A BURDEN TO YOU!"  HER EYES FILLED WITH TEARS AND SHE LOWERED HER VOICE.  "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY…"

            "I NEED TO LEAVE…I'LL CALL YOU…" HE SAID TO HER BACK AS HE SLAMED THE DOOR BEHIND HIM.  NOT KNOWING WHAT ELSE TO DO, MAC ALLOWED HER SORROW OUT AND CRUMPLED TO THE FLOOR.

            (END FLASHBACK)

            Mac hung up the phone, just in case he decided to call.

_Guess she knows from the smiles… and the look in their eyes…Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one…They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"… And, "Daddy never keeps in touch, that's why she shies away from human affection"…_

            Everyone at work instantly knew that something was wrong with the colonel.  She rarely ate and always hid herself in her office or the library.  Harriet tried her best to get her to talk but Mac had locked herself in her own world and wouldn't allow anyone in.  

            A knock at her office door broke her concentration.  "Mac, are you okay?"

            She sighed.  "C'mon in Strugis and close the door."

            He did so and then sat across from her in the empty chair.  "What's wrong Mac?  Talk to me."

            "I'm pregnant."

            "Am I sensing that congratulations are premature?"

            "Yes, because the father doesn't want anything to do with me.  He and I have just recently become intimate…and I was never on the pill…so I think you know what happened next."

            "I do…but how are you feeling?"

            "Like I failed.  We were so in love…I don't know what I did to make him this angry."

            Mac was crying.  Sturgis walked over to her, "Do you want me to talk to the father?"

            "Would you?"  She asked through her tears.

            "Of course."

_But somewhere in a private place…She packs her bags for outer space…_

_            True to his word, Sturgis took the dad – to – be out to McMurphy's for a drink, and told him exactly how Mac was feeling._

            "Thanks buddy.  I'm going to go talk to her right now."

_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come…And she'll say to him…I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...If you'll be my baby…Got a ticket for a world where we belong…So would you be my baby?..._

Mac sat on the couch, a suitcase by the door.  She didn't know what she was going to say to him, or if he was even coming home.  

_She can't remember a time when she felt needed…If love was red then she was color blind…All her friends they've been tried for treason…And crimes that were never defined…_

_            He walked into the apartment to see her asleep on the sofa.  He walked over and shook her gently.  She stirred and opened her eyes.  _

            "You're back?"

            "I could never leave.  I know that I have been stupid…" he was interrupted by the honking of the taxi's horn.  "Please…stay.  Let's work this out."

_She's saying, "Love is like a barren place, and reaching out for human faith is like a journey I just don't have a map for"…_

_            "You made it clear when you left that you didn't want any part of this.  I thought our love was strong…that we could raise this child in a home full of love…but apparently I was wrong.  I have waited for so long and you throw out this whole thing like yesterday's garbage.  Well, I hate to break the news to you but this baby and I are a package deal.  Love me and it or say goodbye.  I can't play this game anymore, the rules always change."_

            He stood quietly, letting what she just said sink in.  He looked up to see her tears, and said to her "What do you want?"

            "I want you.  This was my only hope for a normal life…to have a child of my own.  I want that, and everything that is included.  I need to know whether or not you will be here…My worst fear has come true.  Maybe this was all a mistake…" she said as she left the apartment.  He walked over to the window and saw her fall to the ground yelling obscenities at the taxi pulling out of the parking lot.  He grabbed a blanket and his cell phone as he rushed outside to where she had fallen.

            He reached her side.  "Sarah?  Wake up!  Please…wake up."  He dialed 911.  "I have a pregnant woman down…"

_So baby's gonna take a dive and…Push the shift to overdrive…Send a signal that she's hanging…All her hopes on the stars…What a pleasant dream…I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be... If you'll be my baby…Got a ticket for a world where we belong…So would you be my baby?_

TO BE CONTINUED! (if I get enough feed back)


	4. Here in Heaven

**Author: xfool**

**Title: Here In Heaven**

**Disclaimer: blah,blah,blah…I don't own JAG or "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton**

**Author Note(s): ok, here is chapter 4.  I think this will be one of the last chapters in this story.  It's getting really hard to not use the man's name!  Let me know what you think….and now without further ado…**

**Here in Heaven**

_Would you know my name…If I saw you in heaven?...Would it be the same…If I saw you in heaven?..._

_      He reached her side quickly.  "Mac, please, wake up…" he begged as he covered her with the blanket.  "Come on Marine…Fight this, wake up…"_

      She slowly opened her eyes, and pain overtook her.  

      "Mac?  Sarah, what is it?  Tell me…"

      "It hurts," she said as the ambulance pulled up.

      "I know it does, but where?"

      She grabbed her abdomen as more pain rippled through her body.  "Oh God, the baby…" she said as she fell into the sweet surrender of unconsciousness .

_I must be strong…And carry on…'Cause I know I don't belong…Here in heaven…_

      "Thirty-one year old female, early first trimester.  Fell unconscious and is complaining of strong pains.  BP is normal. She drifted of en route.  Boyfriend called the ambulance, he's waiting outside, making some phone calls."

      "Ok, thanks Ian," the nurse said to the medic.  "We'll take it from here."

      As the doctors tirelessly worked on Mac, he was oustide making phone call after phone call.  "Admiral?  You need to come to Bethesda, sir.  It's Mac…there's something wrong."

      He hung up the phone as a nurse walked over to him.  "Sir?  Are you here with Colonel MacKenzie?"

      "Yes, I am.  How is she?"

      "The doctor wants to see you know.  Please follow me."  He followed the nurse to Mac's room where the doctor was waiting.  He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

      "How is she doctor?"

      "Realistically, not good.  A lot of stress caused her to cramp and bleed.  We were able to stop the bleeding but, because of this, she may not carry this child to term.  I have her in a drug – induced coma for now.  She will be moved upstairs soon.  If her condition worsens, will you be able to make any decisions as to her condition?"

      "Yes."  To anyone who looked into his eyes, pain and sorrow were clearly evident.

      "Very well, I will let you stay here with her.  I want her to wake up to someone she knows, it'll make everything seem less severe.  When she wakes up you and I will decide who will tell her.  I am very sorry," the doctor said.  He turned to the nurse, "Can you give them some privacy?"

      "Of course doctor."

_Would you hold my hand…If I saw you in heaven?...Would you help me stand…If I saw you in heaven?..._

_      Mac was still in her coma when the admiral arrived.  "How is she?"_

      "Not good sir, she may not have this baby…She was so happy…she doesn't deserve this."

      "I know son, but miracles can happen."

      "Sir, will you stay with her?  There is something I need to do."

_I'll find my way…Through night and day…'Cause I know I just can't stay…Here in heaven…Time can bring you down…Time can bend your knees…Time can break your heart…Have you begging please, begging please…_

_      He made his way to the small chapel.  Kneeling down he began to do something that he hadn't done in a long time.  "Please, God, help me.  I don't know what to do…Take me, not the baby.  I'm begging you.  I love her so much, she is my one in a billion, my constant.  I am nothing without her…"  His sobs broke the peaceful calm of the chapel.  "My heart breaks just by looking at her, lying in there not knowing that our baby might never have a chance.  What do I tell her?  What do I tell myself?"_

_Beyond the door…There's peace I'm sure…And I know there'll be no more…Tears in heaven…_

_      He returned a short time later, his eyed red and swollen from crying.  She was awake, sitting up in bed, her hands protectively over her womb.  _

      "What's wrong?"

      He walked over to the chair the admiral had vacated earlier.  "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this Sarah."

      "Tell me what?  Is it the baby?"

      He took her hands and looked directly into her tear filled eyes.  A lone tear escaped from her eye as he said, "You may not have this baby."

_Would you know my name…If I saw you in heaven?...Would it be the same…If I saw you in heaven?..._

_      He held her close as she cried.  He cried with her.  He knew the fear that she must have…not only is losing him but also in losing the baby._

      "I'm sorry," he said quietly.  "I don't know what came over me.  I never meant to drive you away.  I love you so much, you and this baby."

      His words made her cry harder.  And he just held her tighter.

      "I love you too."

_I must be strong…And carry on…_

      "You have to make a decision…if this pregnancy were to put your health at risk, and I had to decide for you, what would you want."

      "I would want you to love this baby and tell him or her all about their mother and what she meant to you."

      He words cut at his very soul.  He didn't want to lose her.  He couldn't.  So he chose to ask her one more question.

      "Will you marry me?"

_'Cause I know I don't belong…Here in heaven._

_Wanna know her answer?  Tune in next time…_


	5. Everything

**Author: xfool**
    
    **Title: Everything**
    
    **Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the characters and the song for non-profit intentions**
    
    **Author Note(s): I apologize how chapter 4 looks, it bothers me as I know it probably does you…just goes to show that I should stick to writing on my computer.  This might be the last chapter in this story…I am thinking about writing a second installment and turn this into a series, let me know.  **
    
    ****
    
    **Previously****… Mac was proposed to and the life of the baby is hanging by a thread…now on with the story!**
    
    **Everything**
    
    _Find me here…Speak to me…I want to feel you…I need to hear you…_
    
                   Mac allowed his question to hold in the air for a moment while she though to herself.  This is her chance to make her dream come true.
    
                   "Yes, I will marry you."
    
                   He pulled back from the embrace and captured her face with his hands.  He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.  It lasted longer than expected because they were interrupted by the admiral, Webb and the JAG staff.
    
                   "Colonel, are we interrupting anything?"
    
                   "Sir, everyone, we're going to get married!"
    
    _You are the light that is leading me...To the place where I find peace again…You are the strength that keeps me walking…You are the hope that keeps me trusting…You are the life to my soul…_
    
    _               Three months and twelve days later, the wedding took place.  He stood by Reverend Turner with Bud, Sturgis, and Webb at his side.  Little AJ walked down the aisle as ring bearer.  Then came Harriet, Bobbi, and Chloe as bridesmaids.  Tiner and Gunny came next, walking the parents and pulling the carpet towards where Mac and the Admiral were waiting.  _
    
                   "Are you ready Colonel?"
    
                   "I think so sir.  Thank you for doing this."
    
                   "Anytime.  Let's go," he said and extended his arm.
    
                   She took it and they began the walk to her future husband.  Since she was almost four months pregnant, she wore a simple white dress and held a bouquet of red roses as compared to the white ones held by the wedding party.  Her bridesmaids wore lavender and the men wore dress uniforms (Bud, the Admiral, the groom and Sturgis) and Armani (Webb and Little AJ).
    
                   Mac's hand left the comfort of the Admiral's arm took his hand and Rev. Turner opened the ceremony.
    
                   "Love is always patient and kind.  It is never jealous.  Love is never boastful or conceited.  It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful.  Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins…but delights in the truth.  It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes."  He closed his bible.  "The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows." 
    
    _You are my purpose…You are everything…And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?...Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?...You calm the storms…You give me rest…You hold me in your hands…You won't let me fall…You still my heart…And you take my breath away…_
    
    _               "I, Sarah, take you in marriage by choice.  You never made me feel forced.  Being together will test everything we believe in, but most of all it will test the power of our love and faith to transform our lives into something worth living.  I love you with all my heart and soul…nothing will ever change that.  When I look into your eyes I see forever.  When we met here all those years ago, I hoped and prayed that this day would happen.  Thank you for making my dreams come true…"  _
    
    _Would you take me in…Would you take me deeper now…And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?...Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?...And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?...Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?... 'Cause you're all I want…You are all I need…You are everything…Everything…You are all I want…You are all I need…you are everything…Everything…_
    
    _               "Sarah.  Words cannot express how deeply I love you.  We have our whole lives to learn everything about each other, about life.  I was getting along with my life fine, but when "us" happened…I knew that I didn't want my life to go back to what it was before.  You make me want to be a better man.  As I stand here looking into your eyes, I know that there is nothing better than this, that whenever I am with you, you move me in ways that I cannot describe.  I love you.  I want to spend every waking minute of everyday with you for as long as God will allow me.  You are everything to me."  He finished and took her hand, kissing it gently._
    
    _You are all I want…You are all I need…Everything…Everything…And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?...Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?..._
    
    _               "Now that these two have professed their love through words and by exchanging rings, I now pronounce them as man and wife.  You may kiss your bride."_
    
                   At the end of the line, Bud smacked her behind and yelled "Go NAVY" as Gunny smacked his and yelled "Hoo Rah."
    
                   They walked down the aisle, hand in hand.  Since the wedding was small and intimate, the reception was held at the Admiral's house.
    
                   Webb came up to Mac to offer his congratulations.  "You two deserve to be happy.  I wish you both the best."
    
                   They smiled at each other.  "Thanks Clay.  It's not everyday that our favorite spook shows he has a human side," she said and they all laughed at the long standing joke.
    
                   Harriet was next.  "Tell me.  How did you manage to get married in the Rose Garden?"
    
                   He smiled.  "That is confidential Mrs. Roberts.  Being in the NAVY you of all people should know that some secrets cannot be revealed," he said as he smiled at Webb over Mac's head.  Both women rolled their eyes at his comment.
    
                   "Colonel, if you two don't hurry up, you'll miss your train."
    
    _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?...Would you tell me how could it be any better…Any better than this?..._
    
                   They said their goodbyes and headed to the station in the rented limo.
    
                   Interlocking their fingers, he asked, "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr.?"
    
                   "It feels wonderful.  I love you."
    
                   "I love you too Colonel Rabb."
    
    _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Next (and final) chapter à will they have the baby?  

A/N à Did you honestly think that Mac would marry someone other than Harm?  Sheesh, people. 


	6. The Arms of an Angel

**Author: xfool**

**Title: The Arms of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?  We all know what I'm about to say…sheesh…**

**Author Note(s): Okay folks, here's the last chapter!  All of your reviews have been wonderful…Thank you so much!  Again, I apologize for how the previous chapter uploaded.  Now I will return to the last installment of "Dangerous Game"**

The Arms of an Angel

*****takes place two months after the wedding…around Christmas*****

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay… _

            A very pregnant Mac slowly made her way out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen.  She hated being this fat, but also loved it.  Irony can be such a bitch.  Letting her nose guide her, she found her husband making eggs and toast.

            She slowly sat at the table.  "Where's the beef?"

            His back was to her but she knew that he was smiling.  "You know that you aren't allowed dead animals…or caffeine," he said as he placed two pieces of wheat toast and a good helping of scrambled eggs in front of her.  

            She wrinkled her nose, "Wheat toast?  Come one flyboy, I know that I can eat white bread."

            "Sorry, that's all we had left."

            She sighed, as she did every morning.   "Okay."

            After breakfast the two made their way to the couch and snuggled up, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

_There's always one reason to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day...I need some distraction, oh beautiful release… Memory seeps from my veins…let me be empty and weightless and maybe…_

_            "What are you thinking?"_

            "That I want to know what this child looks like," she replied.

            "At least we know the name," he pointed out.

            Both had decided to find out the gender of the baby.  And both were ecstatic to find out that they were having a little girl, to be named Piper Katharine.  Harm's mom was flying out to be with them in a few days and Frank would follow shortly after.

            The admiral, relieved that his two best officers finally realized they were in love, allowed Harm to stay home with Mac as long as Harm appeared in court when necessary.

Mac was home, after being ordered to bed rest to prevent complications.  

            Harm noticed that she was asleep, and gently covered her with a blanket before he went onto the home office to get some work done.  Bud, Sturgis, Keeter, Bobbi, Harriet, the admiral and Webb were coming over later to finish the nursery, and to hear the name Harm and Mac chose.  

_I'll find some peace tonight…in the arms of an angel…fly away from here…from this dark cold hotel room…and the endlessness that you fear…you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie…you're in the arms of the angel…may you find some comfort there…_

_            Mac woke up, minutes before everyone was supposed to arrive.  She was splashing cold water on her face when the doorbell rang.  When she was done freshening up, everyone had arrived and pizza was on the table.  _

            "Out of the way…hungry marine coming through.  I suggest you move or meet my foot."

            Everyone laughed.  When the pizza was done, they all headed to the nursery to finish putting together the furniture.  Mac placed herself in the glider rocker, instructing where everything should go.  When everything was finished and everyone gone, Harm and Mac went to bed.

_So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back…and the storm keeps on twisting…you keep on building the lie… that you make up for all that you lack…it don't make no difference…escaping one last time…_

_            Harm woke to the sounds of Bing Crosby.  He rolled over and noticed that she wasn't there, that her side of the bed was cold.  He yawned and sleepily made his way to the nursery, where he knew to find her.  She went there to think, she claimed.  And that's where he found her, looking out the large window and watching the snow fall.  He took in the scene.  He felt at peace.  _

            "Merry Christmas, Sarah," he said.  Then he leaned down to her protruding belly, "Merry Christmas Piper."

            She smiled.  Mac loved it when he talked to their daughter.  "Merry Christmas Harm."

            He wrapped his arms around her.  "Mmmm…what time will everyone be here?"

            "1400 or so."

            "So that gives us…"

            "Five hours, twelve minutes and thirty-six seconds."

            "You will tell me how you do that…I'll make sure of it."

            They stood there for a minute, watching the snow.  Harm broke the silence.  "Alright Mom.  Get dressed while I light a fire and then you have to be on the couch, you know the rules."

            She pretended to pout, but kissed him instead.  "Will you join me on the couch later?"

            "How can I resist?"

            When both were situated comfortably on the couch, Harm covered them with a blanket and Mac quickly fell asleep.  He sat there, holding her…noticing how she looked so angelic, so at peace when she was sleeping…and wondering about Piper.  His thoughts were interrupted when Bud and Harriet let themselves in, followed by Mikey who was carrying a sleeping Little AJ.  Sturgis and Bobbi were next, followed by Tiner and Gunny who were carrying a tree.  The Admiral was the last to arrive, bringing some decorations for the tree.  The guys set up the tree just as Mac woke up.  

            Together, they all trimmed the tree like a family and sat around the fire, laughing and joking.  Little AJ woke up then and asked in all innocence, "Mommy?  Is it time for presents?"

            The adults chuckled and presents were handed out.  Just as Harm was cleaning the last of the paper on the floor, the doorbell rang.  "I'll get it," said Mac.

            She returned moments later with Webb and someone that Harm instantly recognized.

            "Sergi…"

            "Yes brother, it is me."

            "But how?"

            Mac and Webb looked at each other.  Clay cleared his throat, "Mac helped us.  She created false intellingence that we then gave to the Chechens in exchange for your brother's release."

            Harm turned to Mac.  The tears in his eyes expressed his feelings.

            She smiled, "Surprise."

            Harm started to walk to her when she fell back into the admiral's surprised arms, holding her he said, "Harm, call an ambulance.  Do I have to make that and order?"

            "No sir!"

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees…in the arms of an angel…fly away from here…_

_            Mac was rushed into the ER, Harm never leaving her side.  The doctors quickly assessed her condition and came to one conclusion.  The doctor turned to Harm, "We need to perform and emergency C-Section.  I'll let you notify your family, but if you want to be in there with her you only have ten minutes."_

            "Okay, I will be right back."

            Harm left the room and went to break the news to everyone.  Their reactions were immediate shock, and Harriet instantly clung to Bud, remembering their own daughter.  The admiral said he would call Trish and Frank and then meet him on the maternity floor.

_From this dark cold hotel room…and the endlessness that you fear…you are pulled from the wreckage…of your silent reverie…you're in the arms of the angel…_

_            Mac woke hours later.  She saw Harm sleeping in the chair next to her bed, still in the scrubs from the OR.  He woke then and smiled.  Leaning over her, he gently kissed her head.  _

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Tired, sore…"  

            He knew what she was going to ask next.  "Piper is fine.  They have her in the Neonatal unit.  The nurses tell me that she is quite the screamer.  If all is good, we can go home by New Year's."

            Trish poked her head in the door and seeing as Mac was awake, she motioned for everyone else to come in.  Last to arrive was the little guest of honor, carried by a nurse.  The nurse handed her to Mac, who started crying along with Harm, as everyone else started to sing "Happy Birthday" followed by "What Child Is This?".  Piper fell asleep in the comfort of her mother's arms, blanketed in the warming look of her father, and the love filling the room.  Harm and Mac didn't notice everyone leaving the room, they just concentrated on their daughter.

            "I love you Mac."

            "I love you, too.  I never thought I could be so happy.  Piper is our miracle, the greatest Christmas present I could have ever hoped for."

            "I know, and just think that around this time next year we will be celebrating her first birthday and possibly another new Rabb."

            She smiled, "Maybe.  It's something to work on." 

_May you find some comfort there…you're in the arms of the angel…May you find some comfort here…_

A/N --- I know...sappy…but they had to have the baby.  I realize that some things in this story are wrong, like the whole thing with Piper, but I am not a doctor…and this is purely fictitious, so there!  Let me know if I should continue this or not!  Thanks for reading.


End file.
